Colour me Freedom
by akaeve
Summary: What is the colour of freedom?


Colour me freedom

Gibbs sat at, his desk looking through the report. Three dead marines and eight insurgents, but three of the insurgents ex-marines, pensioned off. Oh yes Obama had a lot to answer for as did Britian's David Cameron, of the dead an SAS officer, a David Donaldson. What was it Ducky had said when he had done the autopsy, "One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter." Governments train soldiers, to kill, and then when times are hard retire them….only these dead didn't want to retire they paid the ultimate cost for money…or was it freedom for their cause. Gibbs' thought were broken by laughter, or were it mild stifled smirks and giggles. He looked up to see Jimmy dressed in purple.

"Well, well, the Autopsy Gremlin has arrived and he it would appear he is in preparation for this years' pantomime." Tony sneered looking at Jimmy dressed in a purple tracksuit.

"Didn't some British person once dress in a turquoise tracksuit?" Ziva now asked.

"That would have been a David Icke." Tim now continued, "He claimed that the wavelength of the colour rendered it better able to channel the spirit of Christ. He was, as the British say….a bit of a nutter, but it was proved and then dis-proved in 2002, that the Universe was turquoise."

"I remember that from my college days they, that would have been the John Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland, said that, and may I quote, _"__The hue, somewhere between pale turquoise and medium aquamarine, is what you would get from mixing all the visible light in the cosmos._"

"Quite Jim, but then two months later they said…."

"Oops, the Universe is not turquoise - it is off-white, something to do with a software malfunction."

"'Scusey men brains, but…..what has this got to do with Palmer dressed as Royalty in purple." Tony shouted.

"Sorry I was going to explain. Purple is the colour of Freedom for sex slaves." Jimmy started to say.

"Ah," Tony began to say smiling and standing moving round to the front of his desk and leaning against, "Sex slave…..since you got married….I mean….wow I would never have…"

"DiNozzo, zip it…Jimmy continue," Gibbs shouted.

"Yes Agent Gibbs…Breena has met a girl on the web…..who it turned out…her sister was kidnapped and sold into a sex ring, but she is ok now, she was saved, but Breena and I are running 13K to raise funds for awareness to her plight and the plight of others like her. Dr Mallard has sponsored 100$," as Jimmy waved a sheet of paper at the team.

"Jimmy, I'll sponsor," as Gibbs took the sheet, he remembered when Michelle had helped out in a case of Chinese sex slaves.

"So will I," as Ziva took the form from Gibbs, "I remember when I first joined the team, the case with Agent Lee. In fact I may run too." she now added.

"Are you going to run in purple too?" Tony sneered.

"I may, but it is also the colour awareness of Interpersonal Violence and Abuse Prevention."

"So if I wear and run will you stop slapping me Boss?" Tony smiled looking at Gibbs who glared.

"But then what would be the colour of freedom?" Jimmy now asked looking at the team.

"White, that is the colour of freedom," Tim thoughtfully suggested.

"But, is that not associated with surrender? So I would say no." Ziva replied.

"Yellow," Tony suggested, "Like you know…..tie a yellow ribbon, as in when someone returns from active duty or the yellow ribbon was used as symbol of support for the hostages and of course soldier support."

"In Israel, yellow is the symbol of the hope for the Israeli people, and in Malaysia, the yellow ribbon is used as a symbol of "Press Freedom"." Ziva added.

"And the yellow ribbon is also the scholastic symbol of a new future, yellow ribbons are used for suicide awareness in New Zealand," Tim continued, "So maybe not yellow."

"Agent Gibbs what would you say?" Jimmy now asked.

"Never thought about it Jimmy, but then to me Khaki….but that would work for both sides."

"I know red," Tony smiled.

"Red?" Ziva enquired shaking her head.

"Red….power colour, you know freedom from submission." Tony replied.

"I know what about a rainbow flag," Jimmy now suggested looking at the team.

"Gay pride….they use the rainbow." Tony whispered looking at his nails.

"DiNozzo, you know this how?" Gibbs smiled, "The Peace flag has seven colours…"

"The Gay flag, it does not have the colour turquoise in it, and so only has six colours Tony." Ziva added to Gibbs outburst.

"Brings us back to the colour turquoise and how it isn't the colour of the universe." Tim now replied smiling.

"But then if it is off white could it be opaque?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I would say Freedom is clear. It is mirrored, bright, and transparent. Freedom shines through eventually. It is always there in some form. Freedom is what we believe in, no matter who says otherwise. We have to believe in something…..whether it is a faith, a God, a belief or a need," Gibbs began to say quietly reflecting.

"Don't strike me as the religious type Boss," Tony replied looking at his mentor.

"Not….but Shannon was…..she had rules and values…..I just hope I have kept some of them and passed on others to you," Gibbs replied.

"So are we all clear, Freedom is clear?" Tim now asked as he heard the phone ring on Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah Gibbs…gear up…dead Petty Officer, Norfolk."

"Well someone's freedom looks like it will end in tears," Tony concluded as the elevator door closed.

The End


End file.
